


Alarm-ing Discoveries

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: It’s morning, and it’s time to wake up.





	Alarm-ing Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Horn. Another cute little drabble, chosen because I remember that some people in Slack like this pair.
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and Souffle & Christine for helping me with the ending.

The alarm is loud in Eve’s ears, unnecessarily so. Next to her, Bill grumbles something about bloody mornings and blasted meetings that M could have just as easily scheduled for a more reasonable occasion. For example, never. 

Eve smiles slightly. ”Come now, dear,” she chides playfully. ”You were the one who wanted to stay up for the movie. And _after_.” 

”I don’t remember you complaining about either,” Bill says, squinting adorably at the clock. 

”I didn’t,” Eve replies. 

She finds him delightfully charming all sleepy and relaxed, after all, so she’d never dream of changing anything. Not even the meetings.


End file.
